


Final Masquerade

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, One Shot, Season/Series 09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Kevin ha muerto y Sam ya es conocedor de todos los detalles de lo que ha ocurrido a su alrededor mientras que un ángel habitaba su cuerpo.





	Final Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA1: ¡Hola a todos! Este One-shot surgió después de ver los capítulos 9 y 10 de la T9, cuando Sam se entera de todo lo que hizo Gadreel estando en su cuerpo. Mi mente no estaría en paz hasta que plasmara la idea, así que… simplemente un poco de drama emocional por parte de Sammy.
> 
> NA2: Este fic no está corregido así que cualquier error recae en mi persona. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> /****/********/********/********/********/********/********/********/********/********/

No es que a Sam le gustase ponerse en modo de _“la vida me odia”_ o _“estoy maldito”_ , porque seguramente sería así. Cuando él nació, no sólo se había escrito que sería uno de los chicos de Azazel y por consiguiente el recipiente de nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo Lucifer. También se había escrito a fuego que él sería el causante de apagar más vidas que cualquier parca, o así lo veía él.

Después de todo lo que le había costado hacer las paces con su inmensa culpa, por haber estado matando por un año a personas inocentes cuando anduvo por la tierra sin alma alguna, y cuando al fin pudo irse a la cama sin ser agobiado por los rostros repletos de pánico y suplicas de clemencia de sus víctimas, viene su suerte y la caga nuevamente. Como siempre sucede cuando queriendo remendar ese agujero negro que ha creado a lo largo de su existencia, todo sale mal. Él debió de haber sabido que las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos y si ocurren así, entonces están destinadas a fracasar a lo largo del camino.

Por dos razones había matado al perro infernal en aquel granero. La primera y más importante, para salvar a su cabezota hermano mayor, y la segunda, para realizar las pruebas y ayudar a cerrar el infierno, ya que después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado es lo menos que la humanidad merece de él. Un sacrificio, pero al parecer ni eso puede hacer bien.

Él quería poder redimirse en algo, ser un 5% de la cura y no el 95% de la plaga que ha sido desde siempre.

Ahora todo es entendible, los agujeros en su memoria o el no sentirse como el mismo de siempre, ahora todo encaja en su mente. En un momento se encontraba en el bunker investigando sobre una cacería y luego de la nada podía sentir en sus recuerdos más ocultos los gritos de Kevin, antes de caer muerto a sus pies. Otra vez sus manos se habían manchado de sangre y la vida de un amigo había sido apagada por él. Sin importar las veces que su hermano le dijese que no era su culpa, que había sido el ángel dentro de él. Había algo que Dean no entendía, cuando Gadreel puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Kevin, era su mano la que colocaba y por medio de ella su joven amigo moría, él pudo sentir cada fibra de dolor y desconcierto en la mente del profeta y esa culpa no se lavaría con las palabras de su hermano o con el saber que su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado. Porque al igual que hace un año cuando su cuerpo estuvo sin alma de cierta forma queriendo o no, se había convertido en una navaja afilada y su única función había sido matar.

Claro que estaba enfadado con su hermano, pero ¿cómo culpar a Dean por haberlo engañado para ser el recipiente de Gadreel? Si el mismo hubiese recurrido a lo que fuese necesario por no perder a su hermano, lo que Dean había cometido había sido un error. Fue engañado cuando necesitaba una solución a la inminente muerte de su hermano menor. Había sido un gran error, pero por razones justificables, pero en cambio cuando el mató a Lilith y automáticamente terminó liberando el último sello que libero a Lucifer, todas sus razones habían sido simplemente por pura y mera venganza por la muerte de Dean, y cuando intento remediar el error decidió saltar a la jaula sin saber que terminaría volviendo, como tétrica leyenda urbana y solamente para causar sufrimiento.

Así que cuando la muerte se presentó en persona para tomar su alma, él estaba listo para morir sin ninguna suplica o prórroga de vida, cosa que ahora que lo piensa le asusta su rápida aceptación a la muerte. Su sacó de culpas y sangre inocente cada día se fue llenando hasta que llegó el día en que todo el dolor se desbordó y no quedó nada más que un hombre devastando por su triste destino y como único consuelo irse de la mano con la muerte. Realmente no sonaba tan mal, aunque el debió haber sabido que su hermano daría mucha más pelea, y así lo hizo.

—Sammy…

—No sé si tu no lo entiendes o simplemente no quieres entenderlo, pero en ese entonces Gadreel y yo éramos la misma persona y cuando el mató a Kevin y a esos otros ángeles, yo también los estaba matando. Lo pude sentir, así que no me pidas que no me sienta culpable.

—Estás mal, Sammy —dijo Dean, viendo como Sam se mortificaba y todo a causa de sus errores.

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? —se rio sin una pizca de humor, era más una risa fría y hueca.

—No me refiero en esa forma —Dean hubiese preferido que la reacción de su hermano hubiese sido como la reacción fingida por Gadreel y no esa cara de pérdida y tristeza.

—Pues deberías. Dean, todos los días yo me levantó para ser el cazador que nunca quise ser, solo por una razón y esa eres tú, pero cuando me doy cuenta que me mentiste y me mantuviste vivo al precio de ser nuevamente un arma en potencia... no sé si quiero levantarme más o quedarme tirado en la basura antes de que alguien que conocemos y queremos muera a causa mía.

—Nadie más morirá —aseguró Dean, queriendo borrar todo el dolor que él había causado a su hermano.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Sam, queriendo por todos los medios creerle a Dean, pero la vida les ha enseñado a no hacer promesas antes de tiempo.

—Si Sammy, te lo juro.

—Sabes, ya estoy grande y no necesito que me hagas juramentos para calmarme por la noche —Sam mantenía su mirada fija en la acera, viendo como lentamente la leve lluvia iba llenando cada pequeña acerilla, justo como el dolor fue abarcando cada parte de su vida con el pasar de los años y las muertes a sus espaldas— Esperemos que no nos tengamos que reunir frente a una pira ardiendo —bufó— Ve por Gadreel, que yo estaré en el bunker recuperándome.

—Sammy —Dean suspiró sintiéndose el peor hermano del mundo, él y solo él había sido el responsable de causar tanto dolor a Sam.

—Vete Dean —dijo sin mirar a su hermano, eso solo haría más difíciles las cosas y por ahora necesitaban poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

Sam vio cómo su hermano le daba la espalda y se montaba en su amado coche con destino seguramente a donde se encontrase Gadreel. No fue hasta que Dean se había perdido entre las siluetas de la noche y dejado de oír el dulce ronroneo del Impala, que Sam fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó la voz del nuevamente renovado ángel.

—No te preocupes Sam, ya una vez hice de niñera, esta vez estoy preparado —dijo con entusiasmo, él solo quería ayudar en la situación.

—No necesito niñera Cas, pero gracias —Después de todo Castiel solo trataba de ayudar, aunque no supiera ni que estaba haciendo. Las intenciones siempre era lo que contaba con el ángel.

Castiel llevó a Sam al bunker para que pudiera descansar y tomarse las cosas con más calma, aunque eso no sería lo mejor ya que entre más lo pensaba más difícil se le era poder estar a solas consigo mismo después de la muerte de Kevin. Su muerte era muy reciente y todavía podía sentir como su mano se posaba sobre la cabeza del chico, acabando con lo que había sido su vida.

Sam no se sorprendió cuando al bajar a la cocina por una cerveza, encontró a Castiel sentado en uno de los taburetes mientras ¿escogía granos de arroz? Bueno, eso sí que lo sorprendió un poco.

—¿Qué haces, Cas? —preguntó un poco intrigado.

—Estoy entreteniéndome, ¿te sientes mejor o necesitas que te ayude en algo? —dijo el ángel sin apartar la mirada de los granos. Obviamente estaba muy concentrado.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor y no gracias, no necesito nada —dijo mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera y se sentaba en el taburete frente al ángel.

Sam veía la concentración que su amigo ponía en su ¿entretenimiento? Cas sacaba cuidadosamente los granos blancos y enteros de las puntillas o cualquier grano que no fuese para nada perfecto. Después de todo, Castiel nunca perdería su rareza celestial.

—Sabes que no tienes que estar aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Sam, después de pegarle un gran trago a su cerveza.

—Dean me pidió que te cuidara.

—No tienes que hacer todo lo que Dean te dice —dijo medio protestando por la manía del ángel de seguir la santa voluntad de su hermano. A veces Castiel era demasiado ingenuo y manipulable para su propio bien.

—Lo hago porque quiero y me preocupas, igual que a Dean —comentó mientras seguía casi con la concentración del universo en los benditos granitos.

—Estoy bien, ya prácticamente estoy curado —aseguró Sam.

—Guardas tanta culpa y sufrimiento por dentro que terminara siendo toxico para ti y los que te rodean.

—Entonces tendré que alejarme para ya no causar más daño —Quizás esa era la solución a todos sus problemas.

—No creo que esa sea la solución —Castiel negó con la cabeza, mientras apartaba toda su atención de su ya no entretenido juego.

—¿Entonces cuál? —suspiró con frustración mientras hacía a tomar otro trago de su cerveza, solo para darse cuenta que el botellín se encontraba vacío ¿en qué momento se la había bebido?

—Aprender a vivir con ello sin que te consuma vivo —El ángel guardó silencio mientras se señalaba a sí mismo— Mírame, yo ayude a que cerraran el cielo y por eso muchos hermanos murieron en la caída y ahora muchos se matan entre sí en busca de poder, y los pocos de buenas intenciones que están allí afuera, están desamparados y asustados.

—Pero tú no sabías lo que Metatron planeaba. Fuiste una oportunidad de la situación y él te uso.

—Igual Dean, él solo quería no perderte y terminó siendo engañado.

Castiel ya era uno de ellos y tenía que aprender que ser un Winchester conllevaba siempre la peor de las suertes. Lástima que tuvo que aprenderlo de la peor forma.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo —Sam suspiró con cansancio— Estoy más enfadado conmigo mismo que con cualquier otra persona, y eso incluye a Dean.

—Pero tú no tuviste culpa alguna —Después de todo, la necesidad de culpabilidad de los hermanos todavía era un gran misterio para el ángel.

—No estoy muy seguro —murmuró Sam.

—No podías evitarlo.

—Quizás no, pero estoy cansado de todo esto, de ser el causante del daño y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo —suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la biblioteca a hacer algo realmente útil con su tiempo en vez de estar quejándose, después de todo era un Winchester y ellos no se quejan, sangran en silencio sin siquiera un murmullo.

—Sam —A través de todo su conocimiento, Castiel ya era nuevamente un ángel, solo que sin sus alas, pero sus renovados poderes le permitían ser receptor de las auras de los seres humanos y el aura que recibía ahora mismo de Sam, era algo triste, del mismo color que de las pobres almas que se habían perdido en las muchas guerras que habían abatido al mundo hace ya muchos años.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera darle el sermón del perdón y las culpas no propias, Sam decidió dejar por terminado ese tema. Como siempre hacia en cada tragedia que acontecía su vida, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su mente, para luego levantarse como todos los días, como si ese agujero negro que habita dentro de su pecho no fuese creciendo con cada culpa.

—Estoy bien, Castiel —sonrió, sabiendo que sería difícil pero quizás algún día podría dejar de sentir así, o quizás no.

****

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
